The Bot Fighter
by FeverousFanFiction
Summary: Tadashi has enough of his brother's antics when it comes to bot fights and takes more direct corrective measures than the movie.*Contains spanking of a nonconsenting teenager*
1. Chapter 1

Bot Fighter

Chapter 1

"Sorry," Tadashi apologized to his aunt again for both his and his brother's actions. Even if it wasn't really his fault but rather Hiro's for seeking out trouble again. He tried not to worry her, especially when it came to his younger brother doing crazy stuff.

The boy was a genius at fourteen years old, yet wasn't willing to use his brains for anything useful. Tadashi wasn't going to give up on him though, he was going to make someone out of his brother. Someone that their parents and aunt could and would be proud of.

Tadashi figured that his younger brother wouldn't be so quick to jump back into bot fighting after being taken into custody and panicking their aunt over it. No such luck, he could only watch baffled as Hiro ran to the computer looking up where another fight was. "What are you doing?"

"There's another fight across town, if I hurry I can still make it." Hiro said running off to get into more mischief. Sometimes it was as if that boy never stopped. With all this energy, the elder knew he would make a great inventor.

Tadashi grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back a bit, "Didn't you learn anything from tonight?"

"Let go, I still have a chance of making it." Hiro said trying to squirm out of his grip. "Besides nothing did happened."

"Look at where it landed us tonight, Hiro." With a sigh the elder wrapped an arm around Hiro's waist and lifted him up. The child kicked his legs that were suddenly no longer on the ground. "I'm not letting you go back out."

"Put me down!" Hiro protested, however it didn't do him any good.

Tadashi settled on the bed and placed the boy over his lap. While their aunt had never spanked them, thief father had on occasion before he had passed on. He didn't exactly like this idea, but maybe it would actually keep Hiro out of trouble for a bit.

"Tadashi, what are you doing?" Hiro asked, not familiar with the discipline method, outside of old cartoons that is.

"Giving you a reason to stay out of those bot fights, little bro." Tadashi said smacking the child's bottom hard.

"Owwww," Hiro whined unhappily. "What was that for?"

Tadashi applied a few more firm smacks, "For doing crazy stuff like going to illegal bot fights and nearly getting yourself beat up. You have to be more careful, bonehead." He said, why did this kid think he was so invincible?

Hiro squirmed as he laid over his older brother's lap, it was really starting to sting. "Okay, okay. I get it." He grumbled wanting it to stop.

"I don't think you do," Tadashi replied, not understanding how the kid could be a robotic genius but still so stupid sometimes. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I got worried when I found you cornered by those guys, you're lucky I got there in time. You're my little brother and I have to take care of you."

Hiro tossed his hands back to defend his poor butt from further assault, "Okay! I understand!" Although it was just his brother's palm over his pants, it hurt badly enough to bring him to tears. That and the fact that he must've really worried Tadashi if he was going this far to show him.

The man could tell he was crying a bit and figured that meant it was enough, not that he was an expert at this. He pulled the kid upright in one quick motion, "I'm not giving up on you."

Hiro nodded and tried to wipe his tears away. "You say that a lot." He wasn't crying that much, but still he didn't want his brother knowing.

"Yeah, only because you make me." With a little chuckle, Tadashi ruffled his black hair. "How about I take you out somewhere else tonight instead?"

"Like where? It better not be your stupid nerd school." Hiro asked sniffling a little. He figured he could still go to the bot fights another night, since Tadashi was serious about him not going that night.

"Just the coolest place ever," The man said, just to tease him a little bit. "Come on."

"Fine," Hiro rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. He'd have to be careful though because otherwise the bike would make his butt hurt even worse.

:-:-:-:Bot Fighter:-:-:-:

"Whoa," Hiro was already impressed with his brother's invention when it responded by sound to his pain. But, he had to fully test it out before he was happy and would actually give his brother some credit for it.

"Scanning," The white balloon robot stated. "Scan Complete." You are experiencing discomfort in the gluteal muscles and have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm." The robot closed his eyes for a moment before continuing, as if it was thinking. "Treatment for your gluteal muscles includes lotion or ice to numb the area. Which would you prefer?"

"Neither, I don't need them." Hiro blushed and glared at his brother for doing that to him. It was weird having a robot say it so openly. "What about my arm?" he mumbled trying to change the subject.

"I suggest an antibacterial spray," Baymax continued.

Tadashi grinned as his invention treated Hiro's arm. This might just be even better got his brother at keeping him away from bot fights than the spanking earlier. The look of wonder on Hiro's face proved that forcing him to come was going the right choice, this kid was going to change the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. While ****I originally had no plans on ever giving this a second part, there I am with not only that but a third portion in the works. Thank you to all of those that have favorited and followed this story and any of my other works, you are the reason that I'm still writing. I'm writing enough that there will be a novel of mine published on wattpad in November under a different username, pm me for details. **

**Thank you for your reviews: **Waiting,Dylan, aisha scarlet, Carlisle Fan 22, SoulMore, Ooshaboosha, LetThemHaveGermanRumCake, lilyflower101, Guest, wandamarie

Chapter 2

Ever since meeting Baymax, Hiro was inspired to invent; this was in part to get into the "nerd school" and also a bit of showing off for Tadashi. At least he stared off with a lot of steam and drive; but four days later when he didn't even have his general concept finished, he felt useless.

Hiro sat there slumped at the computer, softly banging his head on the desk, "Nothing, nothing, nothing."

"Wow, washed up at fourteen." Tadashi stated, watching him with a smirk. "What a dilemma." He knew that if he expected great things out of the child it would take time, something that Hiro didn't seem to think of. For being so smart, he sometimes acted so stupidly.

"Not funny," Hiro mumbled in a monotone voice.

"You know, it might be because you're just sitting there." Tadashi said tying his shoes, "Maybe coming with me will help break you out of this."

"Where are you going?" Hiro asked, hardly looking up from his incomplete work.

"Fred wanted a movie marathon over at his place," Likely it was only going to be just superhero movies, but Tadashi didn't mind. "Want to come?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Hiro immediately brushed him off. "Ugggghhhhhhh," he moaned starting at the screen again. Hundreds of tabs where open, but that did little to fuel his creativity.

"It'll be fun, I promise," The elder tried to coax him into it.

Hiro flatly refused though, "No, I'd rather stay here."

With a smirk, Tadashi picked the younger up by his ankles and hung him upside down. "Try loosening up and shaking things up a bit!" He said cheerfully. "Hanging out might give you the outside stimulation that you need.

Laughing Hiro cried for his brother to stop, "Stop! Stop! It's not going to work!" Looking at his former bot upside down gave him an idea though. "Hey wait a minute, put me down."

Tadashi did at his request, practically throwing him on the bed.

The child jumped up and ran over to the desk. "I have an idea, I think." Hiro picked up his former fighting bot. "Maybe making this smaller and more adaptive will work."

"There's the spirt!" The elder cheered. "Staying here then?"

"Yeah, I think so this time." The young creator was already sketching out some concept designs. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, just don't think too hard." Tadashi said, grabbing his keys. "Might break something."

"Ha, ha, "Hiro mumbled sarcastically.

:-:-:-:The Bot Fighter:-:-:-:

With how obsessive Hiro had been, Tadashi wasn't surprised when he found the kid out of bed in the middle of the night, likely tinkering in the garage again. Though he knew that Hiro would whine and pitch a fit, it would probably be best if he dragged the teen back to bed for some much needed sleep.

"Better get back to bed, little bro." Tadashi called out into the garage. But, after a moment the sleepiness wore off and noticed that Hiro was nowhere nearby. Running a hand over his face he moaned, "Unbelievable."

Glancing at the computer he found that Hiro had narrowed it down to three locations for tonight's illegal bot fights. With a sigh Tadashi crept back upstairs to grab his keys, careful not to wake Aunt Cass and needlessly worry her again.

At the second location that he had tried Tadashi actually found Hiro in the ring. Knowing that interrupting it would only cause trouble for both of them, he waited it out on the sidelines. Once again the teen easily won the fight with the most bored expression ever on his face. Tadashi could only shake his head watching.

The man grabbed his arm while the teen was collecting his earning. "Really?"

Hiro gasped and pulled his arm away, expecting someone more menacing than his big brother. "Tadashi!"

The elder pulled him away from the crowd. "I thought you were done with this sort of thing," Tadashi said, looking much more annoyed than he usually was with the antics of his brother. "You have more important things to focus on."

"Look, I was just taking a break, you said that I needed one." Hiro defended while pulling out the winnings from that night from his pocket. "But you have to check out how much I got though, there has to be at least three times what I started with!"

Tadashi just stared at his little brother for a moment, unable to believe what he was hearing. The kid seriously didn't think that he could be sent back to jail, this time with more consequences… or the fact that Aunt Cass would panic again. After last time Tadashi had to kiss up for a few days to smooth it all over, and frankly he wasn't all that willing to do that again over a bonehead move. "Un-believable."

The boy gave him a nervous half smile, "Besides I still have plenty of time to work on that. It's not for..." His eyebrows came together as he thought, "a week." The child then had the audacity to fake a yawn, "I think it's about time I go to bed, so if you could just give me a lift home…"

Tadashi had enough at that point, he wasn't sure what inside him snapped, but something certainly did. It seemed completely useless arguing about it anymore, he simply was going to give Hiro different reason to not be so reckless. He picked up the child and tossed him over his shoulder, "No, you're not, because we're not done with this."

"Tadashi!" Hiro squirmed around over dramatically, but the man simply adjusted his hold on the younger.

"Calm down, it's not like I'm killing you," he stated, though to some degree he wanted to at that moment.

"But-"Hiro protested, thankfully given that the next fight had started no one way paying them any attention. His embarrassment might have been minimal, but at fourteen it was still a big deal.

"But nothing, I'm taking you home and we're going to finish this discussion there." He said confidently carrying the kid to where he parked his bike. "No arguing with me until then," he said strictly.

Hiro unhappily stopped squirming and stared at the ground. Briefly he thought about if the discussion was going to be similar to the last time they talked about this, with his butt a bit tender. The boy hoped not.

:-:-:-:The Bot Fighter:-:-:-:

Tadashi had been abnormally silent the short ride home, concerning Hiro. He shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably while waiting for his brother to put the bike back. He still wasn't exactly sure if he would be spanked, just thinking the word made him blush, or if last time was a onetime thing.

"Why not get ready for bed?" Tadashi asked, though it sounded much more like an order.

The teen scurried upstairs, and giving that it was around two in the morning tried to be quiet as he passed their aunt's room. Figuring that his older brother actually meant for him to get ready for bed, he changed cloths and brushed his teeth.

Tip toeing back into their shared bedroom, Hiro nudged the door open. The adult was sitting on Hiro's bed, head hanging down with weariness over the night's adventures. Seeing him like this, the teen felt a bit guilty for worrying him. He knew that no matter how annoying the elder was that in the end it was in his best interests.

Tadashi sat up, noticing the presence of the other. "Okay, Hiro. Are you ready?"

"Um," The boy mumbled.

Grabbing the child's wrist, Tadashi pulled Hiro over his lap with little force needed. The last time had really been just a warm up for what was in store for Hiro this time. Tadashi was going to spare no comfort this time, he tugged the teen's pants down. He wasn't going to be cruel though, bare bottom would be a little two weird for both of them.

"Ugh, Tada-shi!" Hiro protested, only to be surprised by a hard smack.

"No, not this time little brother." The elder scolded, setting himself into a steady pace. "Last time I warned you about this."

The child squirmed around over Tadashi's lap, the stinging slaps were starting to really warm his rear end. "Owww, I'm sorry okay?"

"You said that last time," The man rolled his eyes, not quite believing it. "And where did I find you tonight? It's dangerous to go bot fighting, you could get yourself killed doing that! " He asked with a particularly hard swat.

"Agh, it was just a little fight!" Hiro tried to defend himself. "It wasn't nearly as big as last week's!"

Tadashi obviously didn't care how little it was, "And you could've gotten thrown in jail again anyways. Why don't you think about these things? You know how Aunt Cass was last time."

Hiro's voice began to crack and a few tears escaped out of the corners of his eyes. "I wouldn't get caught again!"

The elder shook his head, putting more force in spanks. It seemed like the child just wasn't getting it. "What makes last time different from this time? Think Hiro. You have a big brain, use it for something useful. That's why you're building those new little bots. You're better than this."

The teen couldn't hold back his cries anymore, the fire in his butt was too great. Despite thrashing about to avoid yet another smack on his aching rump, Tadashi managed to hold him down very well.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't think! Please, just stop!" He knew that Tadashi worried about him, and Aunt Cass too, but he still liked the thrill and satisfaction that he got from bot-fighting. He knew that his big brother was right though. It was dangerous and a stupid move.

With the child openly sobbing, Tadashi knew it had been enough and maybe a bit too much. Being as gentle as he could, he fixed the child's black pajama bottoms. "Hey, it's not that bad now." He said softly, rubbing the kid's back to calm him down.

"You don't know," Hiro moaned and sniffled.

Tadashi sighed, "I guess I don't, cause I'm not a bonehead like you." He felt a little guilty about doing this to his younger brother, unlike last time. Before he hardly spanked him enough to really hurt, but this time was different. He couldn't think of any other way to get the teen to understand though.

"You are." Hiro punched Tadashi lightly in the leg for that. "You're just a bigger one."

Tadashi chuckled and ruffled the teen's hair, "Maybe." He figured that Hiro would forgive him eventually for this, probably around the same time that his rear stopped hurting.

Hiro sat up, grimacing as he did so. After adjusting himself a bit he settled on sitting up on his knees. "I don't like it." he mumbled, attempting to discreetly rub at his sore bottom.

"Hate to tell you this, but you're not supposed to like it." Tadashi said with a bit of a smirk getting up to go to his own bed. "Just remember that even a small guy like you can make a difference. Now get to sleep so we can finish the first proto-type tomorrow. Cause if I'm not giving up on you, you're not allowed to give up either. Okay?"

Hiro smiled, "I guess I do only have a week after all." Climbing back into bed on his stomach the teen mumbled, "Night."


End file.
